Galaxy Cyclone Braiger (Song)
Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Yozora no hoshi ga kagayaku kage de waru no warai ga kodamasaru Hoshi kara hoshi ni naku hito no namida seotte uchū no shimatsu Ginga Senpū Braiger O-yobi to arabasoku sanjō J9 J9 Nasakemuyō ASTEROIDO BERUTO no AUTOROO mo furuedasu KOZUMO RENJAA J9 B Uchūkūkan tsuppashiru no sa BURAIZANDAA BURAIZANDA Jūmankōnen hoshi no kirameki tobikau BURAISUTAA Hirogaru PURAZUMA U-U-URUFU no MAAKU A-A-AITSU wa Ginga senpū Ginga senpū BURAIGAA BURAIGAA BURAIGAA |-| Kanji= 夜空の星が輝く陰で 悪(わる)の笑いがこだまする 星から星に泣く人の 涙せおって宇宙の始末 銀河旋風ブライガー お呼びとあらばそく参上 J9(ジェイナイン) J9　情無用 アステロイド・ベルトの アウトローもふるえだす コズモレンジャー　J9 宇宙空間つっぱしるのさ ブライサンダー　ブライサンダー 十万光年　星のきらめき 飛び交う　ブライスター 拡がるプラズマ ウ・ウ・ウルフのマーク ア・ア・アイツは 銀河旋風　銀河旋風 ブライガー ブライガー　ブライガー |-| English= Evil laughter echoes in the shadow of the stars in the night sky Burdening the whole galaxy with the tears of people from star to star Galaxy Cyclone Braiger Call it and they will come at once! J9, J9, Merciless Even the outlaws of Asteroid Belt tremble Cosmo Rangers J9 Running through the void of space Brai-Thunder Brai-Thunder Flying about the light of stars from a thousand hundred light years, Brai-Star Spreading Plasma The Wolf's Mark This is, this is Galaxy Cyclone, Galaxy Cyclone Braiger Braiger, Braiger |-| Full Version Romaji= Yozora no hoshi ga kagayaku kage de waru no warai ga kodamasaru Hoshi kara hoshi ni naku hito no namida seotte uchū no shimatsu Ginga Senpū Braiger O-yobi to arabasoku sanjō J9 J9 Nasakemuyō ASTEROIDO BERUTO no AUTOROO mo furuedasu KOZUMO RENJAA J9 Uchūkūkan tsuppashiru no sa BURAIZANDAA BURAIZANDA Jūmankōnen hoshi no kirameki tobikau BURAISUTAA Hirogaru PURAZUMA U-U-URUFU no MAAKU A-A-AITSU wa Ginga senpū Ginga senpū BURAIGAA J9 J9 Osoremuyō Aku no kagiri abareru AUTOROO mo nigete yuku KOZUMO RENJAA J9 SUUPAAPORISU jiman no MASHIN BURAIZANDAA BURAIZANDAA Inochi shirazu wo nosete haruka ni tobitatsu BURAISUTAA Hirogaru PURAZUMA U-U-URUFU no MAAKU A-A-AITSU wa Ginga senpū Ginga senpū BURAIGAA BURAIGAA BURAIGAA |-| Kanji= 夜空の星が輝く陰で 悪(わる)の笑いがこだまする 星から星に泣く人の 涙せおって宇宙の始末 銀河旋風ブライガー お呼びとあらばそく参上 J9(ジェイナイン) J9　情無用 アステロイド・ベルトの アウトローもふるえだす コズモレンジャー　J9 宇宙空間つっぱしるのさ ブライサンダー　ブライサンダー 十万光年　星のきらめき 飛び交う　ブライスター 拡がるプラズマ ウ・ウ・ウルフのマーク ア・ア・アイツは 銀河旋風　銀河旋風 ブライガー J9 J9　恐れ無用 悪の限り暴(あば)れる アウトローも逃げてゆく コズモレンジャー　J9 スーパーポリス自慢のマシン ブライサンダー　ブライサンダー 命知らずを乗せてはるかに 飛びたつ　ブライスター 拡がるプラズマ ウ・ウ・ウルフのマーク ア・ア・アイツは 銀河旋風　銀河旋風 ブライガー ブライガー　ブライガー |-| English= Evil laughter echoes in the shadow of the stars in the night sky Burdening the whole galaxy with the tears of people from star to star Galaxy Cyclone Braiger Call it and they will come at once! J9, J9, Merciless Even the outlaws of Asteroid Belt tremble Cosmo Rangers J9 Running through the void of space Brai-Thunder Brai-Thunder Flying about the light of stars from a thousand hundred light years, Brai-Star Spreading Plasma The Wolf's Mark This is, this is Galaxy Cyclone, Galaxy Cyclone Braiger J9, J9, Fearless as long as the evil rages Even the outlaws run from them Cosmo Rangers J9 The pride machine of Super Police Brai-Thunder, Brai-Thunder They don't mind for their lives, just take off to somewhere far away riding the Brai-Star Spreading Plasma The Wolf's Mark This is, this is Galaxy Cyclone, Galaxy Cyclone Braiger Braiger, Braiger |-| Videos TV Size Full Version Category:Galaxy Cyclone Braiger Category:Music Category:Openings